micronacionesfandomcom-20200222-history
Recursos sobre micronacionalismo en la red
Recursos sobre micronacionalismo en la red accesibles en línea. Micropatriología *DMOZ Open Directory Project : Directorio de micronaciones (inglés). *Footnotes to History : Notas sobre Historia (inglés). *MicroCommons (antigua) : Citas, archivos y documentos micronacionales -en wikia- (inglés). *MicroCommons (nueva) (antes ): Citas, archivos y documentos micronacionales -en co.cc- (inglés). *Inaccesible MicroLinks : Enlaces micronacionales (inglés). *Micronational Media Directory (antes ): Base de datos de medios (inglés). *Micronations on the web : Lista de micronaciones con sitio web (inglés). *Temporary Autonomous Zone : Ensayo (inglés). *The Microfreedom Index : Índice de portales de Soberanías y Micronaciones {inglés}. *Inaccesible What is micronationalism? an introduction : Ensayo (inglés). Portales enciclopédicos *Devbhash : Enciclopedia (hindí). *Enciclopedia de las Micronaciones (antes ): Enciclopedia. *Glosario de Micronaciones Wiki : Portal de interacción de micronaciones hispanas. *IndoMicroWiki : Enciclopedia (indonesio). *Micronation Central : Lista de micronaciones y enciclopedia (inglés). *Micropedia : Enciclopedia (polaco). *Micropedia : Enciclopedia (holandés). *MicroWiki (antigua) : Enciclopedia -en wikia- (inglés). *MicroWiki (nueva) (antes ): Enciclopedia -traslado de la comunidad original de wikia- (inglés). *MicroWiki (otra) : Enciclopedia -en micro-wiki- (inglés). *MicroWiki Français : Enciclopedia (francés). *Mikropedia : Enciclopedia (finlandés). *MNeu wiki : Enciclopedia (inglés). *MNwiki : Enciclopedia (alemán). *Nova Wikimicropídia : Enciclopedia (brasileño). *Shirewiki : Wiki de Shireroth (inglés). *Wiki Micronaciones : Enciclopedia de micronaciones hispanas. *Wikimicropídia : Enciclopedia (portugués). *World Micronations Wiki : Enciclopedia (inglés). Secciones enciclopédicas *Commons : Repositorio de imágenes de micronaciones (inglés). *Enciclopedia Libre Universal en Español : Categoría sobre micronacionalismo. *Wikipedia en español : Categoría sobre micronaciones. Vexilología *Flagsofmicronations : Banderas de micronaciones (inglés). *Museo Novotrigarantino : Banderas de micronaciones. Catálogos *Chiefa Coins : Numismática, catálogo de monedas (inglés). *Las micronaciones y sus monedas : Guías de eBay. *The Imperial Collection : Filatelia y numismática (inglés). *The Ultimate State of Tædivm : Numismática (inglés). *Unrecognised States Numismatic Society : Sociedad numismática de Estados no reconocidos (inglés). Organizaciones *Antarctic Micronational Union (antes Grupo Del Acuerdo Micronational Antartico) : Unión Micronacional Antártica (inglés). *Asociación De Entretenimientos Para Micronaciones Argentinas : Juegos en línea. *Comunidad Centroamericana y Caribeña de Micronaciones . *Comunidad Dzungárica de Naciones . *Conferencia Atlántica de Micronaciones : Diplomacia entre micronaciones hispanohablantes. *Exposición Universal de la Micronacionalidad : Organización de exposiciones internacionales sobre cultura micronacional, y Museo Cultural de las Micronaciones. *Fifth World Health Organisation : Registro de profesionales de la salud micronacionalistas (inglés). *Foro de Micronaciones Hispanas : Foro de economía. *Grand Unified Micronational : Organización intermicornacional de estados no reconocidos (inglés). *Grupo Micronacional de los Cuatro : Organización para ayuda mutua de micronaciones democráticas en la defensa de los Derechos Humanos. *HostMicronations : Alojamiento para países foro. *Imperial League of Micronations : Liga Imperial de Micronaciones, organización político-militar (inglés). *League of Micronations : Liga de Micronaciones. Organización intermicronacional de tipo diplomático (inglés). *League of Small Nations : Liga de Pequeñas Naciones. Organización intermicronacional (inglés). *League of Secessionist States : Liga de Estados Secesionistas. Organización intemicronacional al estilo de las Naciones Unidas. *Liga INtermicronacional y CastellanohablantE . *Live Nations : Naciones Activas, organización de utilidad diplomática. *Micro Community : Micronaciones de Economía Digital de Simulación. *Micro Unión Europea . *Micronational Professional Registry : Registro de profesionales micronacionalistas (inglés). *Organisation of Active Micronations : Organización de Micronaciones Activas (inglés). *Organização das Micromonarquias Lusófonas : Organización de micronaciones monárquicas de habla portuguesa (portugués). *Organización de Micronaciones : Organización de micronaciones con economía de tiempo. *Organización de Micronaciones Americanas . *Organización de Micronaciones Autárquicas : Organización de micronaciones no democráticas. *Organización de Micronaciones Unidas . *Pacto de Durango : Organismo de transición para refundar la UME. *Small Commonwealth : Organización de la Pequeña Commonwealth de Shireroth (inglés). *Sociedad de Micronaciones (SODEMI) : Sociedad de Naciones hispanas. *The Micronational Cartography Society : Sociedad Cartográfica Micronacional (inglés). *Unión de Micronaciones Sudamericanas . *Unión Latina de Micronaciones . *Unión Micronacional Europea (antes y ). *United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (antes United States Minor Outlying Islands) : Archipiélago Multi-Oceánico de Micronaciones Unidas (inglés). *United Virtual Nations Organization : Organización de Naciones Virtuales Unidas (alemán). *Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization : Organización de Pueblos y Naciones no representadas. Pueblos indígenas y territorios ocupados o en disputa, no presentes en las Naciones Unidas (inglés). Formación *A New Land : Wiki sobre cómo crear una micronación (inglés). *How To Start Your Own Micronation : Cómo empezar tu propia micronación (inglés). *The Micronational Dictionary : Diccionario sobre micronacionalismo (inglés). Biblioteca *''Micronations'', John Ryan, George Dunford y Simon Sellars. Lonely Planet, 2006 : Guía Lonely Planet de las naciones caseras, en Google Books (incompleto, inglés). Simulaciones *Mi Gente,Mi Tierra. http://mgmt.foroweb.org Mundo Digital de Micronaciones con mundo propio. * Dolmatovia : Juego de simulación política. *Mundo Digital de Micronaciones (antes Continente ALFA para Micronaciones) (antes y ): Plataforma de desarrollo, de la UME, dirigida a micronaciones del tipo Estado Digital. *VirtualPol : Simulador político, plataforma de autogestión en democracia. Noticias *Micronations News Network : Noticias y recursos sobre micronaciones (inglés). *Open Micronational : Foro abierto para micronacionalistas (inglés). Prensa hispana Prensa intermicronacional *''Boletin de la OMA'' : Información oficial de la OMA. *''La Nueva Micronación'' : Información oficial de la OMU. Prensa micronacional *''Acontecimientos'' : Diario independiente de Sirmánea. *''Agencia de Noticias de la República Departamental de Cantabria'' : Información oficial de Cantabria. *''Asturias XXI'' : Agencia de noticias del Reino de Asturias. *''Baires News'' : Información de Buenos Aires. *''Blog de Noticias del Gobierno de Dzungaria'' (antes ): Información oficial de Dzungaria. *''Centro de Prensa de Valumar'' : Información oficial de Valumar. *''Crónicas de Barataria'' : Información de Barataria. *''El Árbol'' : Información en línea sobre micronacionalismo somatista. *''El Centinela del Cabo'' : Información de El Cabo. *''El Clarín de Hesse'' : Información en línea sobre micronacionalismo hispánico. *''El Espectador de Avadia'' : Información oficial de Avadia. *''El Heraldo de Miurer'' : Información de Miurer. *''El Heraldo Huetar'' : Información de Huetar de Occidente, blog de noticias microinternacionales. *''El Intermicronacional'' (antes , y ): Información en línea sobre micronacionalismo hispano y secesionista. Publicado en origen por la UME, posteriormente de Timeria. *''El Intermicronacional Deportivo'' : Información en línea sobre deportes en micronaciones hispanas. Perteneciente al grupo El Intermicronacional. *''El Intermicronacional Físico'' : Información en línea sobre micronaciones hispanas físicas e híbridas. Perteneciente al grupo El Intermicronacional. *''El Mejicano Independiente'' : Información del Imperio de la América Mexicana. *''El Micromundial'' : Información de Timeria. *''El País'' : Información de Tegalia. *''El Tiempo'' : Información de Nueva Altaria. *''Euromicronoticias'' : Información de Sarre. *''Heraldo de Hermenópolis'' : Información de Timeria. *''La Gaceta de El Dorado'' : Información oficial de El Dorado. *''La Voz de Asgaria'' : Información de Asgaria. *''La Voz de las Micronaciones'' : Noticias intermicronacionales, editado desde Asgaria. *''Micro Sportimes'' : Semanario deportivo de Buenos Aires. *''Moriel Prensa'' : Información de Moriel. *''Noticias Senara'' : Información de Senara. *''Nuestro País'' : Información oficial de Nueva Altaria. *''PAINALLI - El Mensajero de Áurea'' : Información de Aurea. *''Pravda'' : Información oficial de la URSSV. *''RIA Novosti'' : Información de Macoíta. *''RIBOALTEnews'' : Información de Riboalte. *''Timeria en Línea'' : Información oficial de Timeria. *''Virtuall News'' : Información de Virtual Kingdom. *''Vista Aztla'' : Órgano de información del Partido comunista de Aztlania. Radio *''Radio Intermicronacional'' : Programas en línea sobre micronaciones hispanas. Perteneciente al grupo El Intermicronacional. Opinión *Micromundo y la Globalización : Blog de Esteban Navas. *Micronacianima : Blog de Daniel Martínez. *Nuestro Mundo : Blog de Maximiliano Cortés. *Panorama Intermicronacional : Blog de Hakane I de Moriel. *Visión Micronacionalista : Blog de Luis Saint Meran. *Visión personal del Micronacionalismo : Blog de Tar Begharak. Micronaciones *Para acceder a los enlaces a los portales de las diferentes micronaciones consúltese la página de la lista de micronaciones. Categoría:Micronacionalismo Categoría:Medios de comunicación